Veillée funèbre
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Les troupes de Hadès ont perdu la guerre, et après leur retour, tout ne va pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde. Hadès est perturbé, par ses actes, par son comportement, ses manquements... Il va devoir expier... et réparer...


**Auteur :** RikkaYomi

**Fandom : **Saint Seiya

**Rating :** K+... voire T

**Genre : **Hurt/comfort, mais juste un peu, Angsty, et un schouilla de Drama... J'adore tout ce qui est Drama et Pathos =3

**Résumé :** Les troupes de Hadès ont perdu la guerre, après leur retour, tout ne va pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde. Hadès est perturbé, par ses actes, par son comportement, ses manquements... Il va devoir expier... et réparer...

**Note : **Alors, à l'origine, c'était pas DU TOUT censé tourner comme ça... Je voulais faire une suite à Eternels, et j'ai été dépassée par ces persos qui bougent et parlent tous seuls au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance... Bref, je sias pas si ça va plaire... Je pense pas .

**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas et je jure de ne pas vous faire payer de taxe pour lire cette fic... Maintenant, les armures de Hypnos, Thanathos et Hadès que nous sommes en train de confectionner avec une amie pour nos cosplays sont à nous xp

* * *

_**~-Veillée funèbre -~**_

* * *

La divinité se pencha en avant, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Son attention n'était pas portée sur les spectres gardant la pièce, ni même sur Pandore agenouillée ses pieds, mais sur une chose bien plus abstraite, comme le montraient ses yeux brumeux.

_« Maître ? »_

La voix douce de Pandore sortit le dieu de ses pensées. Lentement, il posa ses prunelles sans fond sur sa sœur. 'Elle aussi', pensa-t-il.

_**« Pandore... »**_

La jeune femme se redressa, posant une main légère sur le genou de son frère. Les orbes noirs suivaient avec acuité chacun de ses gestes, mais elle sentait que l'attention de Hadès n'était pas totalement focalisée sur elle.

Elle osa relever son regard pour croiser celui insondable de l'être sans âge qui lui faisait face, et vit bien ce pli soucieux altérer la sérénité du visage de la Mort.

Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Quelle était cette inquiétude ?

Penchant la tête en avant, baissant le regard et sentant le regard de Hadès suivre le mouvement de ses cheveux glissants de ses épaules, elle osa souffler tout bas sa question.

Le brun regarda longtemps la silhouette de sa Vestale accroupie à ses pieds, confuse d'oser le questionner, mais torturée par son inquiétude et ses pensées.

Il leva une main et dégagea le beau visage de sa sœur des mèches qui le recouvraient. Il pouvait comprendre ses sentiments, ses pensées, mais...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tous le regardaient, maintenant, et tous ressentaient le même trouble que Pandore. Une détresse insondable et une anxiété sans borne.

Le dieu avait mal.

Leur dieu allait mal.

Tous le ressentaient jusque dans leur chair.

Ils furent bientôt tous là. Présents, tremblants, certains même, plus sensibles à son cosmos fluctuant que les autres, avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Ils savaient qu'être la mort, était dur pour leur Dieu.

_« Hadès-sama, vous alliez mal... »_

Pandore, soutenue par la présence des spectres, non, pas seulement d'eux, mais par la présence du Royaume entier derrière elle, se redressa et plongea ses prunelles déterminées dans le regard trouble de son Dieu.

_« Vos actes destructeurs ont juste été le reflet de votre compassion. »_

Et c'était vrai.

Tous les spectres, qui avaient été purifiés par le pouvoir du cosmos de tous les dieux réunis, en même temps que la résurrection de leur divinité protectrice, s'en rendaient maintenant douloureusement compte.

Parce que ce serait exagérer de dire que Hadès avait été le seul à souffrir de ces guerres répétées contre Athéna.

Mais pourtant très proche de dire qu'il était l'un de ceux à en avoir le plus souffert.

Emporté par la folie humaine de tous ses hôtes successifs, par la douleur de ses spectres, par la douleur des humains qu'il accueillait en son royaume, puis par la folie résultant de trop de douleur, la folie de ces siècles passés enfermé par une Athéna faisant de son mieux pour protéger l'humanité de celui qui voulait tous les soulager et mettre lui même un terme à ces souffrances qu'ils ressentaient et lui faisaient parvenir.

D'une divinité pleine de compassion, toujours douce et accueillante pour ceux dont l'heure était venue de prendre un nouveau départ, il était passé à cet être de folie, voulant transformer le monde en un grand cercueil, vide de haine et de douleur, certes, mais aussi de joie et de tous ces sentiments qui sont l'apanage des vies humaines.

_**« J'ai fais souffrir tant d'âmes durant ces siècles. Ceux que je devais protéger et accueillir... »**_

Ces humains si fragiles et pourtant si forts... Le dieu pencha la tête sur le côté, posant son front sur le dos de sa main.

Impuissants devant les tourments de leur seigneur, les spectres se regardaient.

Comment convaincre quelqu'un comme leur seigneur qu'il avait droit à l'erreur. Comment dire à un Dieu qu'il pouvait lui aussi être faillible ?

Comment lui faire comprendre que la faute est partagée par eux, êtres qui ont contribué à la chute de leur royaume ?!

Minos serra doucement la main de Rune, et ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement, de leur incapacité. Les yeux du griffon étaient embués, comme ceux de ses deux confrères juges.

Ils étaient les gardiens du royaume, les gardiens des Enfers. Bon sang !

Eaque se leva et se mit à crier :

_« Seigneur ! Vous étiez entouré par la folie ! »_

Ils fit un geste pour englober toute l'assemblée.

_« Nous avions tous plus ou moins perdu l'esprit suite à cette ère ! Pas un d'entre nous n'est demeuré intact après ces guerres interminables et meurtrières ! Marcher sur des restes humains, ressentir la douleur des mourants, la rancœur et la jubilation de certains, la désolation des trépassés! Personne ici ne peut vous dire en être sorti intact ! Et tous vous diront que nous vous avons entraîné dans notre chute ! »_

Tous baissent les yeux et un frisson collectif. Ils savent tous de quoi parlait le Garuda. La Mort n'avait jamais eu autant de travail qu'à cette époque. L'humanité s'était entre déchirée. Les morts se contaient par millier chaque jour. L'espérance de vie déjà courte s'était considérablement amoindrie. Ils avaient en effet tous commencé à débloquer à cette époque.

Aucun d'eux n'en était fier, mais ils en étaient ressortis changés. Alors que leur seigneur était déjà tiraillé par la détresse de toutes ces âmes en peine à réconforter, ils avaient ajouté leur folie au fardeau déjà grand sur la conscience de la divinité.

Hadès pinça les lèvres et son regard douloureux se posa sur eux. Il les regarda tous. Un à un, il les regarda tous.

_**« J'ai échoué... »**_

Ils serrèrent tous les dents. Ils pensaient qu'il pourrait comprendre, arrêter de se morfondre, de se fustiger pour une faute qui n'est pas sienne, qu'ensemble ils pourraient le convaincre. La douleur dans leur cœur se fit encore plus intense.

Eux aussi avaient échoué. Échouaient en ce moment même.

_**« … à vous protéger... »**_

Les spectres qui regardaient le sol relevèrent la tête. Aucun ne s'attendait à ce qu'il pense à eux. Ils n'étaient que son armée, après tout... Hadès sondait leurs esprits affaiblis et ne pouvait que se désoler de ce qu'il voyait. Mais qu'avait-il fait de ces vaillants guerriers qui autrefois ne le voyaient pas en Dieu mais en confrère ?

Il se redressa de son trône en secouant doucement la tête, ses mèches de cheveux ébène voletant derrière son dos et dans son cou, et entraîna sa Vestale avec lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à Kagaho qui était face à lui et étendit son cosmos au dessus du Bennu.

Le spectre soupira de contentement, entouré par ce cosmos protecteur, l'esprit engourdi.

_**« Encore maintenant vous souffrez... »**_

Rude constatation pour le Dieu des Enfers. Ils auraient du être libérés de toute entrave durant la purification du Royaume, mais si lui allait mieux...

La Mort étendit son cosmos plus encore et petit à petit, alors que son aura s'étendait plus à chaque seconde, les spectres étaient gagnés par l'euphorie de se sentir protégés et entourés des bras spirituels de la Mort.

Pandore fut la première à réagir mais elle n'eut pas le temps que d'esquisser un mouvement avant de sombrer.

Et alors que des larmes de Sang s'écoulaient des yeux d'un noir profond, tous les spectres glissèrent complaisamment dans l'étreinte de la Mort.

_**« Mes enfants... »**_

* * *

Alors que Hypnos et Thanatos étaient assis dans le jardin d'Elysion, occupés à façonner à nouveau le Paradis de leur Cosmos divin, ils le ressentirent.

L'Appel.

Leur Maître avait besoin d'eux.

Alors sans même y réfléchir, ils endossèrent leur armure et se rendirent au Giudecca. Thanatos reconnu aisément l'odeur de mort flottant dans l'atmosphère tandis que Hypnos lui sentait un nombre incalculable de corps mis en sommeil.

Enfin, si. Il devinait aisément leur nombre. 109.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire triste alors que son frère lui serrait la main.

Leur Dieu avait donc pris la décision de leur accorder à tous le repos.

_**« Mes enfants... »**_

Les jumeaux se postèrent aux côtés de leur Dieu en augmentant leur cosmos.

Des nymphes apparurent de toute part, leurs voiles aériens se posèrent sur les corps au sol, et elles les alignèrent dans la salle du trône, disposant à leurs côtés leurs surplis, gardiens silencieux de leur profond sommeil.

_« Nous vous aiderons seigneur... » _

En disant ces mots, promesse solennelle, Hypnos glissa sa main dans la main gauche de son Dieu, tandis que Thanatos faisait de même de l'autre côté.

_« A partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à ce que le dernier de vos enfants vous revienne, nous serons à vos côtés, Seigneur Hadès. »_

Le Dieu souris aux jumeaux.

Son visage peiné se figea peu à peu alors que les deux anciens dieux primordiaux se fondaient en lui.

Il baissa la tête en sentant les changements s'opérer en lui.

Quand ce fût finis, il releva la tête, et les mèches de sa frange s'écartèrent doucement pour dévoiler au monde un regard vairon lumineux.

A gauche un œil doré, Hypnos, à droite un œil argenté, Thanatos.

Le Dieu avança d'un pas et les nymphes fuirent, leur travail achevé.

Il avança encore, pas à pas, lentement, s'habituant à son nouveau cosmos.

Il était les Enfers, la Mort, et le Sommeil.

Ainsi il serait à même de tenir le royaume, le temps que ses spectres blessés puissent lui revenir naturellement.

* * *

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement et en les sentant se réincarner, encore et encore, par delà les siècles, et il se demanda combien de temps ils mettraient à revenir.

Combien de temps leur psyché mettrait à guérir.

Et lequel reviendrais en premier.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

Ils avaient le temps, toute l'éternité pour se remettre. Et il n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

Du fond des enfers, isolé au milieu des corps glacés par la mort de ses 108 spectres et de sa sœur, Hadès attendait.

_**'Isolé mais pas seul'**_ se dit-il en sentant la présence réconfortante des jumeaux à l'intérieur de lui.

* * *

_**Hummm... je dois avouer que je laisse plusieurs options et point de vue possible à la fin de cet OS... Hadès aime ses hommes, il aime les gens en général et ne veut que leur bonheur, sinon pourquoi choisirait-il à chaque fois 'l'être le plus pur au monde' pour se réincarner... **_

_****J'ai évoqué une guerre, qui serait responsable des changements de comportement... Je suppose que n'importe quelle guerre (ancienne ou actuelle) correspondrait... Des morts, par centaines, une pauvreté accrue, famines, maladies, combats, bandits... **_

_**Et eux parmi tout ça, incapables d'oublier, incapables de se reposer, incapable de se distancier de ces massacres... Alors oui, pour moi, les spectres (qui sont des humains) ne peuvent pas sortir de toutes ces visions d'horreurs sans une psyché dérangée, voire brisée... Alors même un Dieu, surtout un Dieu entouré de toute cette folie, ressentant toute cette douleur (car la folie -au sens commun du terme- est un symptôme de douleur psychique en soi) ne peut que se briser lui aussi... **_

_****J'ai aussi évoqué une purification... Parce que pour moi, la fin de Saint Seiya est impossible à tolérer (je ne la critique pas, j'adore SS) car il ne peut pas ne pas y avoir de mort. Donc disons que les deux se seraient alliés pour 'purifier' le royaume des morts... Une idée comme ça à 2h du mat'... **_

_****Et bien sûr en dernier Hypnos et Thanatos... Je ne me voyais pas les Jumeaux 'tenir compagnie' à Hadès pour l'empêcher de tourner fou au fil des siècles qui suivent... Alors j'ai décidé de les faire fusionner à Hadès... Après tout, leurs forces ne seront pas superflues pour faire tourner le royaume des morts seul...**_

* * *

_**Bref, vous avez des remarques, des critiques, des commentaires à faire n'hésitez pas =) **_


End file.
